Swat Kats The Movie Part II
by Lord Tristan Wolfhawk
Summary: Alternate universe, and lots of laying the pipe
1. Part IIa

SWAT KATS The Movie

Part II 

By Drumwar

Part IIa- Allies and Crime

As you recall The two earth travelers had just become SWAT Kats!

Jason: Now their is only one problem

Jake: What's that?

Jason: we have to get Nostalgia in this hangar, The energizers stop cloak after 48 hr. to save power.

Chance: I've got an idea, Jake open up the hatch to the runway.

Tim: Where is there a runway?

Jake: Below us

Jason: Engines, let's get moving

The four exit the hangar and walk to where the Nostalgia was

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chance: I can't see anything over there

Jason: You guys wait here I'll bring it over

He runs off, and Tim deactivates the Cloak, and opens the canopy

Jason: Activating thrusters, with 45° hover thrusters

The craft lifts 7 Feet off The ground and heads towards the access runway. 

Jake: All right slowly

Jason: Weight on Wheels, Engaging wheel engines

With that the craft begins to move into the shadows of the enclosed Runway

The other three run inside after the Nostalgia.

After the craft is parked Jason hops out, caring several computer items, and 4 CD's

Chance: what's all this? (points at the equipment)

Jason: If Jake and me are going to make adjustments to the TurboKat and Nostalgia, I might as well have diagnostics on file to make better calculations, and help save fuel as well as power.

Tim: Oh no you didn't!

Jason: Didn't What?

Tim: The fighter Music!

Jason: It helps me shoot well, (puts the computers on the workbench) Without it, I'll mess up my rhythm

Jake: This is some setup! (Examining the computer disks and laptop.

Jason: Well I would like to have the Jet's files on disk, Jake whana give me a hand?

Jake: I'll get the blue prints

The two "Engineers" begin to work fefiously Tim and Chance head upstairs to get aquatinted.

*************************************************************************

By now the Sun had set, the blackness could only be broken by the lights from the city

Chance: (Switching on a light) Your partner sure has a way with computers, and all sorts of stuff!

Tim: I know It's too bad I can't stay long, I was given special orders if something out of the ordinary should happen.

Chance: let me guess Your boss is an Enforcer Right?

Tim: Who or What are Enforcers?

Chance: you know those to uphold the law.

Tim: Oh cops, well actually my boss works with the FBI.

Chance: FBI?

Tim: Federal Buearu of Investigation, A group that could take rights away from anyone in a second. And speaking of rights (pulls out a gun) you have just become my escort, and hostage. My instructions are to take over any place and claim it for myself! And then Kill my partner and take Over completely.

Chance: Too bad it will never happen!

Before Tim knew it he was on the floor and disarmed

Jason: (coming through a hatch) Now what the hell is going on here!?!

Chance: Just destroying your friend's plans, to kill you and take over the city (he hands him the gun)

Jason: I just would have never thought the leak would be from Tim, but with this I have every right to send you back for trial (pulls out a pistol from his left holster) Tim Routney I now sentence you to a journey that will probably kill you! Good bye you traitor!!

Tim: (from the Floor) How can you do this, sentence me to death, I want a trial!

Jason: All the Rights by my superiors have just found you guilty angst the secret forces motto, you want to apress these people, so you will get another trial.

With that Jason pulls the trigger, Tim is enveloped into a red glow and disperse.

Jason: He seemed so honest, but this would have come sooner or later. Just so you don't think you lost a twin, I did run DNA tests on both of you No match.

Chance: Fine by me, and I think it's time you leveled with us Fleet Admiral (holding up a UEO ID)

Jason: Sorry that wasn't what I wanted you two to see, It's only propose is to help get me out of a jam.

Jake: (climbing up through the hatch) Hey where's Tim?

Jason: He was demoted, I sent him back to Earth, and reversed the mutation.

Jake: You said you couldn't...

Jason: I could, and he knew it, that's why he wanted to take over the city now. I simply with held the information from him because I wanted to start my life over. Seeming that I have no more family, all killed by my own government. Now Enough about me...(jerks his head at the sound of the garage door opening) Expecting company?

Chance: That's probably Felina, and Sami

Jason: Girl friends?

Jake: Nope Wives

Jason: You're kidding!

Walking up the stairs came Felina and Sami

Chance: (opening his arms to Felina) Hey beautiful!

Felina: What is this Jake has a twin that we don't know about? (pointing at Jason)

Jason started laughing 

Sami: (pointing at Jason) Who is this Creep?

Jake: Take it easy babe. This is Jason, he's my...

Jason: Brother, and if this happened where I come from Jerry Springer would be at my door. I'm a DNA Match up of Jake, and this explains where I'm from (he takes off a glove)

The two she-kats stand in ahw of seeing a hand, instead of a paw.

Jason: I'm human, from Earth, but now I'm on this planet of Kats, and have become one my self. No Autographs please!

Chance: He'll be a great alley to the SWAT Kats, with Ideas constantly popping out of this guy's head and his flying ability, we can't lose!

Jake: Don't ya just love this kid (giving Jason several kluges)

Jason: Stop it..stop it! (Jake stops) Well it's nice to meet the two of you, Now if you excuse me I have some adjustments to make on the TurboKat.

He left the room not knowing that he was being followed by the rest of his newfound friends.

Sami: Whoa! that's one big Jet (looking at Nostalgia)

Jason: Glad you Like it. (he headed over to the TurboKat)

With a black box that had wires sticking out in one paw and a circuit panel in the other he climbed aboard, and started fidgeting on the Flight control Panel

Jake: Is that the Cloaking device?

Jason: (looking up) Yep and some defensive programs, I'm wiring the controls to both panels. Here catch (throwing a remote of some kind to Jake) that's the locator and off board cloaking controller. You can try it when I've connected the main to your APU, almost done... there! fully installed.

Jake: Which one cloaks?

Jason: Red button, upper left

Jake pressed it and the TurboKat had visually disappeared, they could still see Jason because the canopy wasn't closed.

Jake: That's one cool defense (pressing the button again)

Just as Jason leaps out of the cockpit the Alarm Claxton started blaring, it was Callie calling, Chance answered

T-Bone: Yes Miss Briggs?

Callie: T-Bone, Dark Kat has been spotted over Pumadyne, He's attacking Civilians, and we need your help!

Razor: On our way, Out.

Scare: (suiting up) Let's get that no good son of a bitch! No one attacks civilians. Nobody!!

T-Bone: This day will be his last!

As Jake and Chance suited up Scare was entering a code on the underside of the Nostalgia's left wing, then 2 Missiles popped out of the fuselage

Sami: What are you doing?

Scare: Disarming the Tactical warheads.

Razor: Tactical as in nuclear?

Scare: Yes (closing the compartments) 42,000 Megatons each.

The missiles slid back into the body

Felina: If they fell into the wrong hands...

Scare: Planet host, Cosmic Toast.

Felina: I also heard that Pumadyne had just perfected Tactical Nuclear Devices. That's Probably what Dark Kat's after!

Scare: I hope your weapons systems are suitably with Air To Air missiles.

Razor: Wait until you see them!

With that the Three SWAT Kats boarded their vehicles

T-Bone: (to Felina) This won't take long with the extra help, Bye Beautiful!

Felina: Get you Tail in the air hotshot!

As the jets left the Hangar Sami and Felina Climbed back to the Scrap yard and left to help the Enforcers.

****************************

Razor: I got Dark Kat on scope he's directly over Pumadyne.

Scare: Let's take him by surprise, hit switches Func. 1, 2, and 3 on panel C3

T-Bone: Done, what's this on my HUD (Heads Up Display) it says "Defensive Mode Active"

Scare: Cloak and shields active, Listen keep the channel clear, I got something that will increase our odds of success, this that fighter music that Tim hated. (inserts a disk) Let's Rock

A very fast song Plays 

They reach Pumadyne, and find some Enforcer Choppers entangled with Dark Kat

Razor: Those choppers are dropping like flies!, got any Ideas?

Scare: I do, a basic UEO tactic, but I've never done it in the air.

T-Bone: I'm for It.

Scare: All right, you two on my signal de-cloak, that's Func.2 and create a diversion and get him to climb high, I come from below and fire 2 Sidewinders, which should take care of the rest.

Razor: I got just what the doctor ordered, Jet missiles ready!

Scare: Ready, Break off! 

As Scare banks left to dive low, T-Bone decloaks and Razor fires two missiles.

Razor: Got em! (the jet Missiles lock onto Dark Kats Vessel) Now to bring him up.

Scare: Get clear both of you! (thinking out loud) That's it just a little bit closer, Hits Away! (Fires Sidewinders) 

Within seconds The missiles hit

Scare: Confirmed! All Missiles Hit Their Target, YES!!! It Worked!

T-Bone: You nuked him!

Scare: Those were my weakest missiles.

Razor: I think I need some of those!

T-Bone: Well It stopped any recurrences of Dark Kat threating Megakat city. Let's head home.

The two jets Blast off back towards the Salvage Yard

*****************

Callie turned off the TV and sat back in her chair, she had just seen the report that the Swat Kats had just eliminated one of their biggest enemies, Dark Kat. Callie looked at her calendar, she wasn't really needed by Manx, so she decided to do some investigating. She collected her things and left her office.

*****************

[near the salvage yard, Mid-air]

Scare: A thought Just struck me, I got to check something out at Pumadyne.

Razor: Sure, need back up?

Scare: If I need it I'll call, See you two back at the hangar.

The Nostalgia breaks off, and heads back to Pumadyne

T-Bone: What's eaten him?

Razor: I wouldn't know.

*****************

[Over Megakat Bay]

Nostalgia's main Alarm begins screaming

Scare: Computer, report (shuts off the disk player)

Computer voice: Disturbance detected, grid block 621.

Scare: Visual

On the center screen an abandoned warehouse is displayed, it zooms in on what looks like some one being pulled into the warehouse by force.

Scare: Nostalgia to home base, Respond.

Razor: Go ahead Scare.

Scare: I'm detecting a disturbance in a warehouse and a car's wrecked outside, some one may be in need of assistance, I'm gona Check it out.

Razor: Understood, Be careful Bud.

Scare: I intend to, out

He lands the jet on a concrete dock next the warehouse, grabs his multifunction side-arm, and jumps to the ground below.

Scare: (activating his helmet radio) Razor this is Scare, I've detected 3 Life-forms, 2 armed, I'm going in. Maintain radio silence, I'm turning it off, can't risk the noise.

Scare edges his way into the building with a sharp eye, and his side-arm on stun.

Scare scans the room from the shadows, a large Kat is lunged over the Deputy Mayor, who is tied to a chair, another kat in likeness to the large one, not as large though, is going through Callie's purse.

Gridly: Now Deputy Mayor, why were you snooping around here?.

Callie: (Scared) I was waiting.

Gridly: (Slaps her across the face) Don't lie! This is hardly the place someone like you would go.

Callie's face is bleeding, and she's in tears

Jonan: Brother, look she's the one! (holding up the SWAT Kats communicator)

Gridly: So you're the one who always calls for help! (about to slap her again)

Callie turns her bleeding head away.

Scare: You sonofa! 

He leaps from the shadows, and side kicking the large kat to the floor, unconscious.

Callie looks up in astonishment to see a SWAT Kat.

Jonan drops Callie's purse and grabs his gun, just to be knocked out of his hand by Scare

Jonan: It's down to you and me!

Scare: Go Ahead, Make my Day!

The two begin to fight paw to paw, Callie tries to see who is helping her, but she can't make out the face, she thought it was Razor

Scare had kicked most of the fight out Jonan, but he responded with a knife.

Callie: Razor look Out!

Jonan: Now's when you die SWAT Kat!

The aggressor got a few slices into Scare's right arm.

Scare: Not tonight. (pulls a capsule out of his left pocket and throws it on the floor)

The Capsule exploded into a smoke that nothing could see through, except inferred Specs; which Scare had.

Jonan: (Moves his paws through the fog to find the chair) Since I can't find you,(finds Callie's shoulder) I'll kill the Deputy Mayor.

Callie began to wince

As the smoke started lifting Jonan suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious like his brother.

Scare: It's OK Miss Briggs, I'll get you untied.

Callie: Razor?

Scare: Actually, Scare.(finishing untying her legs)

Callie: But you look just like him...

Scare: It's a long story, (Getting the last knot on her wrists) but come on, I still got to get you out of here, your car's in a wreck.

Callie: (getting up) Think you could lift it to the garage?

Scare: Sure, after getting you home, and patched up, you're sort of a mess from all that.

in thought: and still beautiful

Upon exiting the Warehouse Callie sees that her car has been completely frontended.

Callie: (briefly examining her car) I sure hope Jake and Chance can fix this.

Scare: I'm sure they can, in you go. (She refuses to let Scare help her in and simply hoists herself, Scare the leaps in himself) Where to? (starting engines)

Callie: Megakat Business district, highest flat roof, just across the Bay

Scare: Their it is then (locking a set of clamps on Callie's Car)

Callie: This isn't the TurboKat? (glancing around the cockpit)

Scare: Nostalgia, My own invention.

Callie: I see (still glancing around, now noticing Scare's right arm) You're hurt!

Scare: What? (looking down at his arm, blood gushing) It's nothing (wiping the blood away) just a scratch. Almost there.

Callie: still you shouldn't leave it like that, I'll bandage it before you go.

Scare: (sighing) Fine, hey is that it? (pointing to his left)

Callie: Yeah, land right on the roof.

Gently Placing Callie's car still attached to the jet on the roof, Scare landed the jet to one side of the car, since it can't fit under the jet.

Scare: Here you go (opening the canopy) would you like me to help you?

Callie: You're hurt bad enough, besides I can manage.

Scare: OK, Suite yourself (jumping down to the rooftop)

Callie gently exiting the jet then jumping from the wing.

Callie: I don't get it, I've never seen you around here, are you a friend of Razor's?

Scare: Actually I'm related to him, and this might help. Did you see that other Jet flying with the SWAT Kats when you called?

Callie: Yes, that was you?

Scare nods

Callie: Sorry, I should have known, it's too dark out to really have a conversation, why don't you come inside, besides I need some cleaning up as well as you.

Scare: As you wish, lead the way.

Callie led him to a stairwell then into Callie's penthouse kitchen.

Scare: Some place, is their any place I can set some medical supplies down?

Callie: On the counter over there, I'll get the First Aid Kit.

Scare took off his g-suit then sat down on one of the stools next to the counter and set a Silver spray can down on it, with a Knife, as Callie went over to a cabinet for the kit.

Taking the knife in his left hand and using the largest smooth blade, Scare cut his right sleeve reveling 3 large slashes, about 10cm long (each), and 1cm wide.

Callie Brought the case back, now examing the cuts on Scare.

Callie: Those look britty bad!

Scare: I've had worse (picking up the spray can, shaking it then spraying it on the wounds)

Callie: (seating herself at another stool) What is that?

Scare: Regenerates cells, within 24hrs this will have healed up. Could you get me something to bandage this so it heals better?

Callie: Sure (opening the case looking for the bandage roll)

Placing the spray down on the counter Scare looked up at Callie. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than her, even if she wasn't in the best condiditions. He smiled inspite of himself.

Callie handed Scare the Bandage.

Scare: Could you set it? I only have one paw.

Callie: Of course (taking the roll)

Now as Callie did this, she didn't know why she felt any bit atracted to this kat who she was helping, but she did. A strange feeling seemed to posess both of them, almost like a trance. They both felt it, but neither one showed it.

After Callie finished bandaging Scare's arm, she could no longer control the emotions that posesed her, and they just exploded.

Callie: Hold me (bursting into tears and falling into Scare's arms)

Scare: It's alright, I'm here (wraping his arms around her). Now don't cry, it dosen't make your situation any better.

Callie: (looking up) How so?

Scare: Blood and tears don't go well together

Callie laughs at his effort to cheer her up

Callie: Then what should I do?

Scare: (Letting her go, and he pulls a hankerchief out of his pocket) Dry your eyes, and clean yourself up.

Callie: So Sweet (taking the hankerchief)

Callie did so, geting up and walking to the nearest mirror. All the blood and tears came right off, and she then returned to the counter to give Scare his wipe back.

Scare: Keep it to rember me by.

Callie: (exaiming the hankerchief for the first time, it had the UEO seal on it) UEO?

Scare: United Earth Oceans Orginization, now close your eyes (picking up the spray once again)

This may sting a little.

On contact the cuts that Callie had simply healed in a matter of seconds.

Scare: Well it seems my work here is finished (getting up and gathering his things)

Callie: Umm Scare?

Scare: Yes?

Callie: Could you stay here with me, that is just till I get to sleep?

Scare: As you wish (he sat down agian, this time on the sofa, in a comforatbly position, with a labtop)

Callie: Thank you, well I'm going to get changed.

As Callie left the room Scare started up the labtop, and Faxed a short message to T-Bone and Razor telling them that he was going to be investigating things all night possibly, and said that he was to be left alone. He then created a file entitled "Journal" and began typing in what happend that day, the words on the screen were unreadable due to encryption, just then Callie came back, dresed in red, lose fiting pajamas. She walked over to sit next to Scare, who was typing furiously.

Callie: You just typing jumbled words.

Scare: Well (saving and closing the labtop) It's a weird font, because that was a personal file for my eyes only. (puts the labtop with the rest of his things, next to the sofa)

Callie: Oh! well then, tell me how you know Razor.

Scare: To put it mildly I'm his brother.

Callie: Then why did you just come flying today?

Scare: Who do think helps keep their stuff together, and kept their missle capacity up? I've been taking lessons off T-Bone, and Razor's helped me with the jet, so today I was planning for just a test run, not combat.

Callie: That makes it somewhat clearer.

They both remained silent, then Callie thought and broke the silence.

Callie: (moving closer to Scare) How do I look? in your honest opinion.

Scare: (looking right into Callie's eye's) Like the most beautiful person I've ever met.

Callie: Then you won't mind this. (She gives him what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but turned into a long and passionate kiss, much like those that make seconds seem like hours, afterwards) (whispers) Come to bed with me. (she thought she'd never hear herself say that)

Scare: As you wish

The two walked into the bedroom, and well God only knows what happend after that. {and The Writer, ME}

* * *

[Next | Guide]


	2. Part IIb

SWAT KATS The Movie

Part II 

By Drumwar

Part IIb- The Rescue

Back on Earth the folks at the White House had apprehended Mr. Routney, and were begining to plan a rescue attempt to retrieve Dr. Vonick.

Several military officers, those lower ranking and friends of Dr. Vonick,

with the President's cabinet, and some NASA Officials were discussing the rescue mission.

Leo Colean: (slamming his fist at on the table) We've got to attempt this rescue! Jason Vonick is a great colleague of mine, not to mention a great friend! Operation Phenox is the only way!

President Felon: It is my desion, not yours Professor Colean. Operation Phenox is a go, Corneal Golden, You will use a small task force of 10 and retrace Dr. Vonick's course, find him and bring him back with you, that is only if you find him and he wishes to come back, that is your mission. Professor Colean will accompany you as a Nasa Official.

James Golden: My forces are assembled and waiting for your order Mr. President.

Felon: Golden and Colean stay, the Rest of you dissmised (preses a button on his phone console) Madam Vice-President may I see you in the brefing room please.

Vice President Duran: On my way.

The Vice President walks in.

Felon: That was kind of quick hu Liz?

Duran: I ran. So what's the plan we go or not?

Felon: We go, ASAP. Dr. Colean has ensited on going as a NASA Official. Draw up the papers, I'll sign them.

Duran: Yes Sir Mr. President.

She leaves as well as the others after her. The Mission Is a go!

*******************************************

Callie awoke to the what she thought was a wonderful dream, she looked at the clock it was 2:00 AM, she streched and her left arm swiped across Scare's face. He had taken his mask off! It amazed Callie that he trusted her that much, she then got her arm's around her lover's waist to pull herself close to him, then drifted off to sleep with a smile.

*******************************************

It was almost dawn when Scare had woken up, it took a while for him to release Callie's grasp on him, but he did it. He quickly got dressed, and headed into the kitchen looking for a note pad, he found one and quickly wrote a small love message, and left the note exactly where Callie could find it. Scare left the apartment and headed for the roof quickly and quietly so not to wake Callie. On the Roof Scare lept into Nostalgia, and blasted back to the Salvage yard taking her car to get fixed by his counterpart, Jason.

******************************************

Callie awoke to see that Scare had left, she threw her robe on and started into the kitchen, she saw the note Scare had left, on the counter, it said; "Sorry I couldn't stay, I now have a better reason for living. I'm glad your in my life. Meet me in the park tonight around 9 I'll have your car ready. I love you. Scare" Callie smiled and then went to the shower, she had to prepare another speech for Manx today while he was going to be out golfing again, one of her least favorite tasks, but now she really didn't care about that anymore.

*******************************************

Chance was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper when he heard a knock come from the hangar access hatch.

Chance: Jason that you?

Jason: (from under the hatch) Coast clear?

Chance: You can come up.

Jason climbed up through and into the kitchen dressed in casual attire closing the hatch behind him. He set a suitcase he broght up on the floor.

Jason: What a night (going to get some coffee).

Chance: Find anything, and what happened to you? You were in a fight, Weren't you?

Jason: I Busted up a kat napping of someone, I had to help, even if I did get some cuts, she did help me though.

Chance: She dosen't know who you are right?

Jason: She only knows that my name is Scare.

Chance: What's her name?

Jason: Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs.

Jake just walked into the room

Jake: What's this about Callie?

Chance: Jason was just telling me about what happened last night.

Jake: Anything exciting?

Jason: I slept with her, OK! Ya happy now? (putting his head into his paws) she loves me thats all that matters now.

Jake: This isn't going to be a good Day.

Chance: It's worse, it's Callie rember, and we can't keep this a secret for long. 

Jason: (not really speaking to any one) I didn't even think she would, but she ensited.

Jake: Is their anything eles you want to tell us (pointing outside)

Jason: Oh, I'm going to fix it I've got nothing else to do today. Except for..

Jake: For What?

Jason: The homing device on Nostalgia started beeping this morning, which means my government is here to bring me back home.

Chance: Great more humans!

Jason: I tried to get away from these people, they just keep coming back!

Several knocks come from the garage door

Jason: I know that konck! They had to send Colean.

Chance: I'd better get it, Jay do you whant them here?

Jason: Might as well get it over with, send Leo up.

Chance headed down to the garage.

Chance: Can I help you?

Golden: We are searching for this man (hands a photograph of Jason to Chance) Have you seen him?

Chance: You'll find him upstairs, He's not in the Best of moods.

Golden motioned to Colean who followed Chance upstairs.

Colean: Dr. Vonick?

Jason: It's Jason, Leo. (they shook hand and paw)

Leo: You look terible Jason.

Jason: That's a matter of opinion, I guess they've got Routney behind bars back home.

Leo: Yes and you know I've come here to bring you back, James Golden is Here with a UEO Task force.

Jason: I would of at least thought President Felon would be here. 

Leo: Well it was him who offered the go ahead. So are you coming back?

Jason: You really don't get it, I tryed for years to leave that world behid, now I have the chance to start fresh, and you whant me to leave?

Chance: Shall I escort him out?

Jason: No I need to tell him something first.

Leo: What is it?

Jason: Here, (handing him a holographic message) this is for Felon to present to the concil, and this, (handing him a disk) is for Liz's eye's only. Good bye my friend.

Leo: This mission is far from over Jason, I'll be back.

Jason: Don't bother to knock next time, Chance escort him out!

Chance follwed Leo down and out the door.

Chance: Mr. Vonick is no longer an aqunatince of yours, He's found new friends here!

Golden: We will meet agian, you can be shure of that!

The Earth force went back into thier craft and retreated to the clouds above

Chance: What a little ass.

Chance headed back inside and upstairs

Jason: That's not the last we will see of them.

Jake: Are you sure?

Jason: The meesage I gave a message to Leo, who will give it to the President explans why I am staying here, and has a warning that if they are ever here agin I will take them as a hostile craft.

Chance: Good job Jason!

Jason: Thankz

Jake: I think it might be best to have Jason go through the Reflex room, Chance.

Chance: Right as always. Jason we know that your flying and enginering skills will pay off, but we don't know what your capable of doing in an on ground situation.

Jason: I just went through a situation Last night!

Chance: OK, you do have to fix Callie's car, need some help?

Jason: Sure, Jake?

Jake: Why not it's only the 100th time we've fixed it for her.

************************************************

The Rescue craft was back on earth, and the team at the Pentagon.

A General looking very disturbed entered the meeting room.

Felon: General Marshal, We were just about to begin.

Marshal: Mr. President, Madam Vice President.

Felon: This meeting is has officaly begun, Professor Colean, (****) Admral Golden present your report.

Colean: Mr. Presidient we were unable to pursade Dr. Vonick to come back, But...

Golden: (interupting) We confermed that Lt.Comander Routney was not lying about the planet of Kats.

Colean: Are own Mr. Vonick has mutated into a katlike form.

Vice president Duran: Wait your saying that Jason Vonick has become a cat?

Colean: Yes.

Genral Tyler Marshal: This is an outrage, how did come to be?

Colean: Mr. Vonick slipped me a note during our meeting, he had seemed under the weather, and wouldn't leave with out his companions, one an exact likeness of the Dr. and another large muscular Kat.

Felon: Please present the note.

Colean: It is actually a holographic file.

Duran: Present it then.

Colean activates the file. A holographic image of Dr. Vonick as a kat is displayed from the table.

Colean: Begin

Holographic Jason: Members of the council it seems I was too important for you to lose, well you did! I suppose that you have Lt. Commander Routney in custity, he made a violent attack on my life, he did not sucseed. President Felon, Madam Vice President Duran This is a warning that I would hope you take into account! If any other craft come in orbital range of the planet that I am on, and that I can identify as an earth vessle, will be treated as a hostile tarket, and as a leder of defense on this planet, I will distroy you. So distroy all records of Nostolgia's mission, and its after shocks, conceal the coardanence and mathamatic trejectory readings of this planet. Also I suppose you wish to know the reason that I am staying where I am, well I whanted to start my life over, guess I got my wish. Oh yeah, James Golden, consider this a promotion, you now have control of Earth's ocean and all UEO comands. You are now a Fleet Admiral, 5 stars (*****). A word of advice, don't tell Berian this he'll try to take you over. Thank you all.

(He saluts and the projection stops)

Felon: It semes that Fleet Admiral, General, Dr Jason Vonick is dead, this day shall become an international day of morning, the same goes for his Birthday.

Duran: Dose Mr. Vonick have any family living on Earth?

Secratary of state Durran: Not living, no.

Felon: Then it's official, Fleet Admiral, General, Dr Jason Vonick is dead. Dissmised. 

The room was now empty except Colean, Liz Duran, and General Marshal

Leo: Liz, Jason gave me this for you (holding the disk), I'm guessing it's the last note he'll ever write.

Liz: Probaly, I'll review it later.

Now Marshel was left.

Marshal: (in thought) Now's when I should get the coordants to this MegaKat city, I should have finished Vonick off myself! Instead I sent that idiot Routney He couldn't keep his mouth shut. Well Vonick is going to have to deal with me now, he his going to have the scare of life! 

* * *

[Next | Guide]


	3. Part IIc

SWAT KATS The Movie- 

Part II

By Drumwar

Part IIc- Close Encounters

Down in the garage the three of them were fixing up Callie's car.

Chance: Why did you have to bring this here?

Jason: I saved you from having to tow it.

Jake: I could have been worse, the engine might have had to be replaced, lucky us just the radiator went.

Jason: It looks fine from this end (under the car).

Chance: Here too

Jake: Yeah, let's start on bodywork.

Now the three replace the sides and front of the banged up car. 

******

30 min later

*****

Jake: Crud! (looking at his watch) I was supposed to meet Sami at the Park 20 Minutes ago!

Jason: Then get your tail outa here!

Jake: See you two later!

Jake ran over to his Motorbike and sped of.

Jason: Chance, you and Felina got plans later?

Chance: Yeah, Why?

Jason: Scare's got to meet Callie later tonight.

Chance: Look just be careful, buddy 

Jason: Yeah I know (turning his head sarcastically). I thought of somethin' you and Jake were enforcers, right?

Chance: Yeah, so what?

Jason: Do you have your ID's?

Chance: I'll get mine.

He leaves the room as Jason starts up one of the computers.

Chance comes back holding an Enforcer ID

Chance: Here, but what do you need it for?

Jason: (taking the ID and placing it through an ID scanner) With this I can enter Enforcer headquarters and get information on Pumadyne without having to go their.

Chance: What rank are you going to give yourself?

Jason: My entire rank code, Fleet Admiral/General. Because in the Navy (you can sail the seven seas) I have a full 5 star Admiral rank, and in the Military 6 star General, The highest rank ever given, and only given to me! (he enters information into the ID on the Computer)

Chance: Let's see, Fleet Admiral, General, Dr. Jason Vonick. What a mouthful!

Jason: You haven't even added my middle names yet.

Chance: You have more than one Middle Name?

Jason: Two, but let's not get into that now. There, How dose that look?

Chance: Very authentic, but how will it be verified through the roster?

Jason: (printing the ID) I'm sure that their are other cities on this planet Besides the Capital city, With more higher ranking Enforcers Then Feral, So I encrypted tracking numbers on the card so when it's scanned it opens a modem to my computer to verify.

Chance: Is their any thing you can't do?

Jason: A great many things, would you like to accompany me?

Chance: You're going to need an Escort if you are a High commander, Besides you don't have a Car do you?

Jason: No

Chance: Let's go then.

They both leave the Salvage Yard heading for Enforcer HQ.

*********************

Sami was sitting on a park bench when Jake walked up.

Jake: This seat Taken?

Sami: Never for you. 

Jake: (sitting) Sorry I'm late. I had to clear a few things up with Jason.

Sami: Guess He's part of Family now huh?

Jake: He is my brother! and a good friend, he proved it in that attack!

Sami: I know, It's just I feel a little uncomfortable with him around.

Jake: How so?

Sami: I just think one day he'll turn on us! Like his partner did.

Jake: I had that felling when I first saw him, but if you knew his past life you would never doubt him for a second.

Sami: (countering) How So?

Jake: A loner from a broken family. His entire family killed by the government that he worked for. I think he feels more comfortable around us.

Sami: I see now (looks up) Hey isn't that your Truck?

Jake: It's heading for Enforcer HQ, we better check it out.

Sami: It's Chance and Jason, let's go.

They both got up and started running towards Enforcer HQ.

-----------------------------

Jason: Now we'll see if the encryption works, hey someone's coming from the park?

Chance: It looks like Jake and Sami, better wait for them.

They only had to wait a few seconds as Jake and Sami just had to cross one street.

Chance: How's it going buddy?

Jake: What are you two doing here?

Jason: Research, care to join me?

Jake: Since I'm here I'll go. Sami?

Sami: Let's go

Jason slips his ID into a slot next to a door and one of the doors opens

The four of them walk into the large building.

Jason: I told you it would work Chance!

As the group takes several steps forward Harry Snow Walks by.

Chance: Hey Snowy

Harry: I think I'm starting to see double, Two Clawson's?

Jake: It's cool Snowy, This is Jason, a lost brother of mine.

Jason: I was brought up from the other side of the desert, and given command of armed forces in that area, UEO, and Command of Enforcers, having been in three wars and won.

Harry: So why are you here?

Jason: I'd like to see who's in-charge of this installation.

Felina: (walking up behind Harry) Harry it's all right, I'll take them to see my uncle.

Harry nods and leaves.

The rest of them head into an elevator, Felina selects the command floor. The doors close.

Jason: That guy looked relay keyed up.

Sami: He was really broken up several months ago when his partner died, and then tried to commit suicide.

Jason: Poor guy, reminds me of when I found out my parents were dead, killed by the very same government that I worked for. (looking at the floor display) Time to be serious.

Jason stiffens up as the doors open.

Felina steps out first followed by Chance then Jason, Jake, and Sami bring up the rear.

Felina: Janie (approaching her uncle's secretary) is my uncle in?

Janie: He is, shall I inform him you coming in?

Felina: Just say some friends are here.

Janie informs Feral, he analogues and the group enters

Feral looks up from his desk and sees Chance and Felina first

Feral: Furlong, Felina, what something happen to the Twins you can't handle?

Chance: No Commander, a visitor from the other side of the desert is here to see you (steps to one side)

Jason: (walking toward Ferals' desk) I assume your in command of this Enforcer sector.

Feral: I am, and who are you?

Jason: Fleet Admiral, General Jason Vonick, Commander of UEO Sector 7 and East Enforcers. (handing him his ID)

Feral: (examining the ID) I didn't think their was any higher rank than Commander.

Jason: I'm here on official business, I must use your archive in an investigation. Its code name is Iron Eagle.

Feral nods

Jason: May I be permitted to use your computer lab?

Feral: Lt. Briggs is in-charge down their I'll tell her your coming.

Feral: Felina, show our friend the tech room.

The five leave the room and head back to the elevator Jason hits the call button.

Jake: You feeling OK buddy? (looking at Jason)

Jason: I'll be fine, who is this LT? 

They enter, Felina selects the Tech room.

Felina: Erin Briggs, Callie's younger sister.

Jason: OK, you know I don't need a group as an escort, besides (looks over at Jake and Sami) you already had plans.

Jake: We'll leave after you gone in the tech room.

Chance: I've really got nothing better to do, I'll stick around.

The elevator is filled with silence, except for the motor, and the floor ding. The doors open.

Jason: See you two later (waves to Jake and Sami).

Felina: This way it's not too far. Oh, Hi Erin

Erin: Hi Felina, so where's this high ranking official?

Jason: Right here. (steps out from behind Chance and Felina)

Erin: Well don't you think your a little young to be in command of a military force?**

Jason: 34 is young?

Erin: No.

Jason: Good

Erin: (gives him a "OK" look) Come in, so (as their walking through the door) your researching about something at Pumadyne?

Jason: Yes (sits at a terminal and rolls up his sleeves) It seems that Pumadyne is on ground breaking discoveries.

Erin: Yes we've monitored everything that goes on down their.

Jason: Then you can help, please have a seat. (begins typing quickly) You too Chance, and Felina.

They all pull up chairs and watch as the General inputs requests into the server.

Erin: (looks at the bandage on Jason's right arm) What happened?

Jason: I got shot at last night, nothing really, It'll heal up in a couple of hours. Their it is, Project "Iron Eagle"

Felina: (looking at the screen)I didn't know their was such an element as Naquada.

Jason: Why do you think I came across the Desert. If you combine Naquada with a 12000 megaton bomb, it destruction is a hundred fold.

Erin: We didn't know that was possible!

Jason: The ore it self is the most clean burning fuel ever used. It's indigenous to this planet as well as 4 others.

Chance: It says that this is used as defensive purposes only.

Jason: I guess we share a common enemy, the Góalud.

Erin: Aliens?

Jason: Yes they threaded my forces once but were defeated by SG1.

Felina: That's what Dark Kat was after!

Chance: That was pretty awesome that the SWAT Kats took him out for the last time.

Jason: So those were the fighter's I saw last night.

Erin: Their the hero's of the city!

Jason: Well, now that my suspicion is confirmed, I will have to talk Pumadyne out of using the ore as a weapon, but as a fuel. Nice to meeting all of you, Chance I'll see you later.

Chance: How will you get their?, you can't walk it.

Jason: I do have my ways, See you back at the Yard. 

Jason heads out of the room and down the hall.

Erin: He's staying with you Chance? at the Salvage Yard?

Chance: If you couldn't tell, you remember Jake last time Felina invited you, well Their brother's.

Erin: I would have never guessed.

*********************

Jason went down the steps in front of the Enforcer Building, to the Chance's truck, he pulled a hoverboard out from under the passenger seat. Jason Then was on his way to Pumadyne.

It took several minutes just to get through traffic and congestion, but after he was on an open road he hit the power cells to max. He stopped at the Front gate 

Guard: Identification please

Jason: (gives him his Id) I'm on Enforcer, and scientific business.

Guard: You check out go ahead. (gives the ID back)

Jason heads through the gate and tries to find the main building, he dose and continues to find his way around Pumadyne.

************

Jake and Sami were walking this time around the park holding paws, of course.

Sami: I guess I judge Kats too quickly.

Jake: Why do you say that?

Sami: Well, about Jay, I thought he would be this power hungry, egotistical maniac, but then after seeing what he had gone through. How could a person live knowing that you worked for the forces that killed your family?

Jake: You'll have to ask Jay that your self.

Sami: Hey, I got an idea! We should have dinner together, just to get to know him better.

Jake: It's sounds good, but where can the 6 of us go?

Sami: Why do you say 6? I thought only you, me, Chance, Felina, and Jason?

Jake: (stuttering) I.. Did I say 6 I meant 5.

Sami: How about that Pizza place over by city hall?

Jake: It would work. I'll see what Jason and Chance think, you tell Felina.

Sami: Wait, Chance and Felina are heading over, ask them now.

The two stop walking to wait for their friends.

Jake: So, what did you find?

Chance: Big Stuff! Really Big!

Felina: It seems that Jason came just in time!

Sami: What?

Felina: "Iron Eagle" is the code for out-ward protection from any thing out their in space.

Chance: And Pumadyne found a new ore, that can increase the power of nuclear weapons 100 times! Jason went over to Pumadyne to show them what else this ore could be used for.

Jake: This is big! (Sami nudges his arm) oh yeah! How's about some time this week the 5 of us get together so we all know Jason better, and vise avers?

Chance: You know how flexible I am, Felina?

Felina: Today's Wednesday, so Friday's good for me.

Sami: Friday it is, as long as Jason can make it.

Jake: I'm sure he can.

Chance: It's getting late, we better head back home.

They each kissed their wives, and then headed for each vehicle that they came in.

*****************

Several hours later Jason had made it back to salvage yard from Pumadyne, a smile across his face as he came right through the gate, he had gotten his point across to the scientists at Pumadyne, to use Naquada as a fuel. As a resident of this planet it was his responsibility to keep it safe from distruction.

Jason stepped off the Hoverboard and walked into the garage, he placed the Board in the office under the desk, and headed up stairs.

Chance was siting comfortably in front of the TV watching Scardy Kat as Jason came up.

Jake: Hey Jay, how did it go?

Jason: It worked (siting across from Jake) We're safe, for now.

Jake: I was wondering, are you busily Friday?

Jason: No, why?

Jake: Well Sami thought that we all should sit down and get to know each other better.

Jason: I think that's a great Idea! especially beacuse... Callie! (looks at his watch) I'll talk to you later, Scare's got to meet Callie in 15 minuets!

He heads for the hangar.

Jake: Don't stay out all night again!

Jason: You sound like my mother, If I had one!

Jason Suits up into Scare's form and grabs a suitcase, then climbs aboard Nostalgia, and leaves the Hangar heading for Callie's Apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

THE DATE

Callie was so excited about tonight, she skipped dinner after she had made it. she was dressed in casual clothes, at about 5mins till she quickly made her way to the roof, once their she could see the jet in the distance, getting closer every second.

A short time had passed, then Nostalgia had landed on the roof of the apartment building, Callie Rushed over as soon as it was safe, and Scare out of the Jet holding case he had brought.

Callie: You came! (rushing into his arms)

Scare: You didn't think I would keep my word, especially to you? (they kiss) 

Callie: Never! How's the arm?

Scare: (letting her go) Better, actually I think I can take the bandage off tonight, want to help?

Callie: Are you kidding? Come on.

Scare follows Callie down to her Apartment once again. This time engaging Cloak on Nostalgia.

In her apartment Scare sniffs the air, before entering.

Scare: (sets down the case) Italian?

Callie: How did you know?

Scare: Well I'm not dumb.

Callie: Hungry?

Scare: Starved!

Callie: It's still a little warm. (heading for the stove)

Scare: Where do you keep the plates?

Callie: Below the counter you'll find every thing you need.

Scare: (opening the cabinet) Ahh!

Callie brings the dish over as Scare Sets two Place settings.

Scare: I guess you consider this our first date.

Callie: (siting down) I guess so. I hope you enjoy Ziti.

Scare: Enjoy it? It's my favorite.

Callie: You too? I think we a lot to talk about tonight.

Scare laughs, and they both start eating.

Scare: You never told me how you got involved with Politics?

Callie: Well being a college grad at 20, and having my entire family in politics, it's kinda hard not to follow. That is except for my little sister.

Scare: I see. So what dose your sister do?

Callie: She's an Enforcer tech.

Scare: I'm still into all that tech stuff, it's my life!

The two began teling stories of good times in life and some bad ones times.

Just as they've fineshed cleaning up, a beeping noise is heard from Scare's remote finder.

Scare: What now (picks the remote out of his belt, and looks at it) Not Again!

Callie: What is it?

Scare: A homing device on Nostalgia, I don't believe it they have the nerve to go after me again.

Callie: Who?

Scare: I'll tell you later, now I need your help.

Callie: OK, what do you need me for?

Scare: Gunner.

Callie: Then let's go! 

She grabs her keys and gun, and they both head for the door, then the roof.

Callie: So who is after you?

Scare: (deactivating cloak) People I used to work for. They've tried to get me back ever since I came here. They use the homing device on board, to track me, I still have to disable it! (climbs the ladder that was hanging over the side).

Callie: I could never deal with that (climbing into her seat).

Scare: Neither can I (pulls the ladder in) Strap in.

Callie: Weapons ready.

Scare: Arming engines, starting thrusters.

They lifted off the roof and the afterburners flare to life.

Callie: I'm trying to track their craft's position.

Scare: All ready got it, it's landed at the waterfront, and that's were we're going! power to max.

In less than a min. they had landed next to the "Other" craft, an USA government jet

Scare and Callie both leaped to the dock below, Scare with his Side-Arm and Callie with a small pistols (one of the perks of being deputy Mayor).

Scare: (examining the Craft) General Marshal? Him?

Marshal: So you do remember me!

Scare and Callie both spin around to see A large Human Male, in his 50's, Scare resets his gun from stun to kill.

Scare: Why you, Golden run out on Felon?

Marshal: Felon knows nothing of this. You really screwed up your life Vonick, and the people or should I say Kats of this planet. I'm going to finish what Rountney started (pulls out a gun).

Callie: Oh no you won't!

Scare: (at same time) Callie don't!!

Marshal: Get off me! (throws her off him and into the Water)

Scare: Damn you!!! (he shoots Marshal, directly at his chest, he immediately Falls down dead)

Scare runs over, and dives off the dock, unaware that his mask has fallen off.

Moment's later Scare brings Callie back to the surface, Scare gasps for air when he notices that Callie is still Unconscious. He rest's her on the dock.

Scare: (scared crying) Come on Callie don't die on me! (checks her pulse)

Thank you! (he begins to give Callie mouth to mouth)

After the third time she had spit up water, and was coming around.

Callie: (dazed) Whaattt?

Scare: (relieved) Oh thank God! You're all right!

Callie: Scare? Jason?

Scare: (sees his mask lying on the dock) It's all right I'm here.

Callie: (siting up) She was right, You are that General that Came to Enforcer HQ today!

Scare: I am, but look we better get out of here, it's already attracted some attention.

Scare gets up, picks up his mask and then carries Callie back over to his jet, she climbs up herself, while Scare grabs some things from behind his seat, then runs over to Marshal's craft w/Marshal in it and places the sticks in side the craft and heads back.

Scare: Ready?

Callie: Just take it slow.

Scare: Sure (he closes the canopy)

The Nostalgia lifts off once again, and then engages cloak, just as some Enforcer crews come in the area.

Callie: Thanks again.

Scare: For what?

Callie: Saving me!

Scare: Well, (seniority in his voice) I love you, so it goes without saying, But I could use some help with this bandage.

Callie: (smiling) You got it Jason!

Scare: It's been a long time since a lady called me by my first name.

Callie: How long? 

Scare: Too long. (pulls out a detonator) Now to take care of Marshal! (pushes button)

An explosion, such as a Nuke, can be seen from all parts of the city.

Callie: What about all those Kats back there?

Scare: TX49 encloses its detonation in a vortex so that nothing else but the target is destroyed in the matter- antimatter explosion.

Callie: You're too much!

Scare: (landing on the roof again) Thank you very little.

Now Scare actually gets out the ladder so that it is easier to climb down.

Callie: Thanks.

They head back for the apartment, holding paws this time.

Once inside, Jason took off his G-suit, showing the UEO uniform he had worn to Enforcer HQ earlier today. Callie got a pair of scissors, and then started to cut the tape holding the Bandage on Jason's arm. Once off it had completely healed.

Callie: Woah, That was fast healing, not a scar on you!

Jason: Why do you think I'm called Scare, It means "no scars"

Callie: Now I have something for you, (reaches into one of her wet pockets and pulls out a set of keys) These are yours, so you can come and go as you please. Now I have to get changed, well actually if your going to stay I don't have to.

Jason: I'll stay, but you know, Wait! I don't have to leave in the morning. Come on you wet little She kat you.

He picks her up, Callie starts laughing and then Jason heads for the Bedroom, shutting off the kitchen light on his way in the room.

The End- Or is it?

* * *

[Next | Guide]


End file.
